Red Lantern
Red Lantern Uproar, (real name Ezekiel Johnson), is a meta-human Red Lantern and a member of the Justice Force. Before bestowal, Zeke was a simple college student attempting to find his passion in life. While he desired greatness, Zeke grew unsatisfied with the sins of the world. The corruption of humanity and the selfish distribution of power and wealth became a constant furnace in his heart. A rage and anger so primal and ancient, so detached that it became a beacon of sorts. However, he was still a man seeking simplicity and happiness, chasing after his dream and living a life he could call his own. Unfortunately after a horrific assassination attempt, a Red Lantern ring sought the young adult and transformed him into the newest member of the Red Lantern Corps. Although expected to become a normal feral soldier of Atrocitus, the Red Lantern leader hadn’t counted on Ezekiel's infamous stubbornness and tremendous willpower. One which allowed him to force his consciousness over the madness which overtook his body. He began his new life as a rage induced vigilante. He terrorized corporations and criminal organizations alike, earning a spot on the most wanted list of both villains and heroes. Eventually, after saving a falling train, he was approached by Hal Jordan who placed a wager. Defeat within three minutes and he would have to join the Justice League’s newest team, Young Justice. Having a Red Lantern would not only boost their power but also add a touch of emotional diversity. A new perspective to strengthen the "boy-scout" teachings of superman. Thus adding various viewpoints to different situations. Now, Uproar must adjust to his life as a hero while learning the value of friendship and overcoming his own personal vendettas. Uproar revealed that he desires to master his power ring and eventually eliminate Atrocitus. Ezekiel states that those who wear the Red Lantern ring are perhaps the most empathetic and tortured souls. They are beings bent on vengeance rather than good or evil. They can feel the crimes committed across the galaxy well before the Green Lantern corps receive the first distress signal. This is often seen during meetings where Uproar senses trouble before his team is aware. However, in order to truly stand a chance against Atrocitus, Uproar must hone his emotion and gain a deeper comprehension of himself. Appearance The Red Lantern suit is considered a layer of skin to those who wear the ring. The reliance on it for life support makes it impossible for him to take it off. So instead, he uses his ring to construct a unique armor for himself. A silver plating armor which allows for extra protection without sacrificing physical maneuverability. At the top, crimson cloak which covers his face and wraps into a long scarf. Casting a shadowy cover of his face, due to being nothing more than an illusionary construct the hood seems to never fall despite his maneuvers. Unlike other Red Lanterns, Uproar possesses the rare ability to create masterful constructs which also act as a suppressant of his rage. This unique ability to generate clothing and what not allows him to pass through daily life without alerting civilians and potential threats of his identity. And such, he takes on the appearance of his once human self. Wearing a simple t-shirt, sweatpants and a nice coat. Personality Red Lanterns are perceived as the most villainous of the Lantern corps. Their uncontrollable rage and reliance on infinite anger for power often causes others to distrust them and seek their total destruction. However, some would say that the Red Lanterns are the true heroes of the universe. As their ability to sense anger and rage allows them to vicariously witness atrocities committed from a distance. And such, Ezekiel possesses an extremely empathetic link with the surrounding life. He is able to sense their emotional pain and source of their rage, sympathizing with them further. He is a sensitive man. But one quick to overreact and anger. Something which attributed to his first meltdown. However, to call Ezekiel the typical Red Lantern bent on emotional destruction would be foolish. Hal Jordan explained that emotions are immune to the notions of good and evil. His primary example, Adolf Hitler, possessed enough willpower to subjugate the world into a gigantic war. The idea that each emotion belonged to a specific moral compass betrayed the truth. Even the Green Lantern guardians committed atrocities and caused massive genocide - one of which lead to the creation of the Red Lanterns. Pis the primary example of utilizing a particular emotion behind a specific intention. Although rage flows through his veins, this anger is often directed towards a specific goal - creating an extremely powerful focus on success. He utilizes this endless anger as motivation rather than power, drawing upon its enhancing factors to increase his own powers. Thus achieving Tranquil Fury, a state of existence said to have been recorded in the Book of Rage eons ago. Red Lanterns are beings of vengeance. They are the true judges and such are often perceived in the Anti-hero light. However, as a member of Justice Force, Ezekiel struggles with the idea of following the common ideals of justice and morale. Whereas he encounters many of the Joker's impersonators and prodigies, his first instinct is to remove them from society completely. During his earlier days as a Red Lantern, Ezekiel went on a rampage of horrific vengeanceA Heart Too Strong. This ideal has forced Pantheon to remind him of the proper process which often leads to excessive arguments. He is quick to overreact. First to talk and rarely takes a second to completely think out his actions. His rawness and ability to peer deep within the hearts of others have made him valuable when dealing with troublesome situations. But one not for the art of diplomacy. Still, Uproar claims that he often feels a sense of duty. As one who can feel the suffering of all around him, Ezekiel has noted that the hero life was something he could not deny. The Red Lantern ring is not a curse but rather a tool meant for one to use. To find those in pain and suffering and free them. A monster meant to travel through hell in order to save the others. Contrary to popular belief, Red Lantern's aren't completely mindless beings. After regaining their conscious, they retain their normal mental state. Ezekiel compares it to a minefield. Whereas the landscape is completely peaceful and tranquil but the wrong step will set off several hundred explosions. Still, Ezekiel retains his happy go lucky mentality when not drawing upon the rings power. He is known for joking and laughing with his team, even helping prank other members. Unfortunately he is prone to overreact if he does not take several seconds to contemplate the situation. History Powers Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat': Taught by his mentor, Hal Jordan, Uproar is considered a master of hand to hand combat. Studying boxing, his fighting skills were boosted exponentially by the physical enhancements granted by the Red Lantern Ring. Unlike other Lanterns, Uproar prefers to confront his opponent in a more personal manner. *'Indomitable Willpower': Hal Jordan stated that his willpower would have been enough to make him a green lantern, had he not possessed the extreme sensitivity of his heart... Equipment *'Red Lantern Power Ring': *'Justice Force Communication Device': Weakness Oath Quotes Trivia * References